memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:M'Ress
FA status Nomination I think this article soundly covers M'Ress. - 06:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support': Though I will confess I know very little about the animated series, this article seems to cover the character well, combining information from multiple episodes in an informative way. The length of the article could be contested though I don't see this as a problem as the article is well-written and includes more sources than Telek R'Mor, for example, which only has references from one or two episodes yet is featured. There are also good background and apocrypha sections and relevant images throughout. -- TrekFan Open a channel 06:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Comment: if the following were made a bit more understandable, I'd probably be happy to support this: "M'Ress became concerned the change in the planet's behavior from providing fun and amusement to hostility." --Defiant 10:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *'Support': informative, moderately well-written and good pics. --Defiant 18:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Comment: Re: "moderately well-written": I ran into wording issues in the opening lines. (Voice/tense changes in the middle of a sentence.) I also found other awkward phrasings. I don't know how important prose style is for a FA, and I'm not voting on an article with that type of stickler-ish criterion. I'm sure it's a worthy article; it's received a lot of support already. I must "recuse" myself. ;) 16:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' I don't know much about TAS either, but I learned some from reading this article. --31dot 20:14, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - a well-rounded article.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Anyone else? It would be a shame for this one to fail simply because it needed one more vote. -- TrekFan Open a channel 17:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' - for sulfur. - 09:54, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Protection Due to an anon's inability to understand English and subsequent determination to engage in an edit war, this page has been protected from editing by new and unregistered users. --From Andoria with Love 21:02, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Peter Pan picture If we're going to include the image, shouldn't we at least talk about her in that series? Heck, I'm not even sure we could claim fair use, otherwise. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 14:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I added some stuff based on info from another MA article. Now the image makes sense. Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 15:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Comics Does anyone know if this reflects all the comics data? I added a shot implying she has a relationship with Sulu, and data from a site about her family's names. We could be missing a lot here. +Y 07:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :I've moved the information to the Apocrypha section, as the published comics are not canon. Could use a better cite about where they come from. 31dot (talk) 09:19, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Lindelof's comment Lindelof may claim the woman in Into Darkness were Caitians, but they CLEARLY were not, based on their appearance. They have Human bodies and faces, and the only thing remotely cat-like about them is a tail. :Originally Klingons did not have ridges either. Changing the appearance of a race (especially with more modern makeup/effects) is nothing new. The people who make official Star Trek get to say what things are and what they look like. 31dot (talk) 09:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC)